A Crime Not Committed
by sweetassuga
Summary: Tom has just been arrested for a crime he didnt commit, will his pregnent wife be able to find his father in time? read to see


**This is my first story on Fan fiction, hope you like it and tell me your opinion on the story.**

"This cant be happening!" Thea was screaming. Watching as Tom was being pulled by some officers. "I'm Innocent!" screamed Tom. But who would believe that Tom's dad set him up. The last words he said before getting shoved into the police car was "It will be fine Thea". I can't believe I forced him to forgive that creep. How could he let his own son go to jail! Tom was right; he is a low life man!

I have to go and see Peter! Thea quickly started running to the police station to see Peter, hoping that he will do something. Even though he believed that stranger and let Tom go to jail. While running Thea starts getting sore pains in her stomach "No! My Baby!" still running she bumped into Steve. "Thea, what's up?" Thea caught her breath "Tom was just arrested For Armed Robbery! But he didn't do it!" really scared and worried for his ex Steve said "Thea! You have to stop stressing so much; it could affect you and your baby! Your pregnant…remember? I will help you but do not run or stress" Thea gave up "ok ok". Before they started walking Thea burst into tears "he was so determined to be a good father! And now he wont even be here to see his child" Thea buried herself Steve's chest. This was just too much for her. After some time Thea stopped crying and pulled her head away from his chest. "Steve, I'm going to go home and sleep. This is too much for me in one day". Before Thea started walking Steve hurriedly replied "Let me walk you home Thea, I don't mind at all" Thea didn't have a choice. They walked to her house and at the door he said "alright then. Relax Thea, everything will be alright." Thea wished she could believe that but just agreed and realised that was the last words Tom said before going. Steve left and Thea went to her room and dozed off.

Thea finally woke up and thought everything that happened today was a dream. She got up and walked around the house. "Tom? Tom?" Thea then realised it wasn't a dream. Her husband was arrested for something he didn't do and wouldn't see his child grow up, unless his creep of a father was found and he confessed. What chance was that? None what so ever. Thea then started walking back to her bedroom, but before she did, there was a knock at the door. Thea opened the door and was happy to see Ilona there with tissues and ice cream. "Honey, I'm so sorry! I can't believe Tom was arrested! He would never do it, especially with his history…and he would never do anything to miss out on watching his child grow up!" before Thea could say anything Ilona hugged her. Thea knew Ilona was only concerned for Tom and her, and was very thankful. Ilona and Thea talked and ate ice cream, Ilona trying to cheer up Thea but cant, still Ilona didn't give up. Ilona went in the bathroom, and Thea started to feel guilty about Tom being all alone in jail while she was having ice cream and talking with her best friend. Ilona came back into the room and Thea hurriedly said "Sorry Babe, but I have to go and see Tom, you aren't mad?" Ilona replied "Ovcourse not, you go to your husband and I will go to my boyfriend"

They hugged, grabbed their bags and left. Thea arrived to the station and saw Tom crying in his cell. This has got to be madness. How could they do this to him? I know he has a history, but this is torture. As Thea was thinking this Peter walked passed her "Peter! What on earth is going on!" before he had a chance to answer Thea said" If Tom goes to jail for a life time sentence he wont see his child grow up and he was so determined to be a good father! He didn't do this, please DO SOMETHING!" Peter felt so guilty now that he just told Thea the truth. "Thea, I believe that Tom didn't do it, if the witness did have some connection to Jack, then Tom wouldn't be here. But the guy has nothing to do with Tom's dad and has no reason to lie, plus only Tom's prints were all over the gun and backpack that was full of money…what do you want me to do?" Thea didn't know what to do or say, it was too much. Before she knew it she burst into tears. Peter hugged her for sympathy. "Thea, I will let you see Tom, but only for five minutes, it's the best I can do, sorry"

Thea was shocked "Thank you so much Peter!"

Thea was let into the cell where her husband was and Tom was crying.

he was shocked to see her. "Thea! I missed you so much!...I think I might have a lifetime sentence! What do I do!" Tom then burst into more tears and hugged his wife. Thea cried with him and thought could this get any worst?

**Will Tom go to jail? Or will his dad show up and confess? **

**The Sequel will be posted soon.**


End file.
